One Piece Planet
by Imagaco
Summary: The world of One Piece and Naruto colied to make 'Treasre Planet', nuf said.
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece Planet**

_This is a story based off the movie 'Treasure Planet' (and it's my first crossover). I decided to do this partly because these fanfic's seem to be the one thing that you can do without the worry of plagiarism. This story's characters will be from 'Naruto' and 'One Piece', with a little OCC. I don't own Naruto or One Piece, or Treasure Planet for that matter._

_Prolog_

_Not too long ago, on the calm nights in the starry sky, one could almost see the ships of royals making their way across the night sky… not knowing that they were pursued by pirates. And the most notorious of all pirates was Captain Gold Roger. It is said that Roger and his men seem to pop up out of nowhere, and then, after gathering up their spoils, vanish without a trace. The Roger Pirates disbanded long ago, but legend tells of a secret planet, where Roger stored all his treasure. One piece planet. Our story starts not there, however, but on the planet Landfire, in the small town of Konohama, at the inn called the Boben inn._

At the Boben inn, the two owners, Jiraiya and his wife Tsunade, had their hands full trying to keep up with the orders for the restaurant in their inn.

Jiraiya was 80, had long gray hair, and worked in the kitchen. Tsunade was 20, had short blond hair, a pretty impressive rack (which a lot of guys liked), and, despite some quirks, really did love her husband.

Tsunade was walking around, trying to get all the orders filled out. Finally, she came to a young black haired boy. "I'm sorry, Sasuke," Tsunade said, "It's just been a mad house all day."

"That's ok," said Sasuke, "how's it going with Jiraiya?" "Well," Tsunade said, "working keeps him busy."

Sasuke lifted his fork up to his mouth before seeing a little girl looking at him. "Well," he said to the girl, "hello there… cute little girl." Sasuke picked up a spoon full of his meal, before he saw the girl was still looking at him.

"Go away," he told her coldly. The girl just stood there. "Is your family around," Sasuke said, looking around. The girl still just stood there.

"What's the matter," he said, "cat got your…" before Sasuke could finish that sentence, the girl's head shot up fast, eating the food of Sasuke's fork.

This startled Sasuke, but he calmed down a bit when he saw that her head was still attached to her body by a long neck. The girl retracted her neck, and went skipping off to her family.

"Aaaawww," Tsunade said, serving a meal to a group of Sasuke's classmates, "aren't they just adorable at that age, Sasuke."

"Depends what you mean by adorable," Sasuke said to himself, even though Tsunade heard him. "Speaking of which," said Kiba (one of Sasuke's classmates), "how is Naruto doing?"

Naruto was Jiraiya's grandson, Tsunade's step-grandson, and the town trouble maker. He was a dark-haired blond, had blue eyes, and had three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek.

"Much better," Jiraiya said, coming out of the door to the kitchen, fresh food ready to serve. "Yes," Tsunade said, cleaning up a nearby table, "I know he had a rough school year, but I think he's finally turned over a new leaf."

Suddenly, the door slammed open, reveling Naruto standing between two people, both wearing white animal masks with colored lines on them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki," the man on the left said. "Naruto," Jiraiya and Tsunade said at the same time, literally dropping what they were doing. "Oooooohh," Kiba said, wincing, "wrong leaf."

Hinata, the girl Naruto was rumored to be going out with, slapped Kiba in the back of the head. "Ok guys," Naruto said, brushing off one of their hands, "thanks for the lift."

"Not so fast," said the man, grabbing his shoulder again. The men, by the way, are the ANBU police that help govern Landfire.

"Naruto," Tsunade said as she and Jiraiya came forward. "Ma'am," said the ANBU hold Naruto's shoulder, "your grandson was found in an illegal area, practicing powerful jutsu. We have nothing against the type of jutsu he was practicing. If anything, we approve it. But your grandson was practicing this jutsu in a mind field, literally. Had he been carless, he could have done more than bad jutsu."

"So thus," the other ANBU said, "he is accused of, as stated in the law guide, violation C, page D, sub-paragraph… uuuhh." "6," Naruto said, without looking at the book or ANBU. "Thank you," the ANBU told him.

"Naruto," Tsunade said, annoyed that he not only did this, he did it knowing that he would be breaking the law by doing it.

"As you are aware ma'am," one of the ANBU said, "this constitutes a violation of his probation." "Thank you officers," Tsunade told the ANBU, pulling Naruto away from them.

She looked at Naruto and said, "It won't happen again, will it?" "It's alright," one of the ANBU said, "we see it all the time."

"Lost causes," one said. "Poor dreamers," said the other. "Losers," they said together. Naruto would have decked the two of them for that last comment, if not for Tsunade's grip on his shoulder.

"Please take care now," one of the ANBU said, giving a waving salute. "Let's move," said the other, before they both left.

Tsunade turned around and gave a death stare at the entire restaurant, which was watching the whole thing until Tsunade looked at them.

Naruto turned from Tsunade and started to pick up all the dishes on another nearby table. "Naruto," Tsunade said to him sternly. Naruto ignored her.

"Naruto," Tsunade continued, "this is no laughing matter. Do you want to go to Juve Hall, because that's where you're heading." Naruto had just finished cleaning off the table. Now Tsunade was getting concerned.

"Naruto," she said, "I know I'm not related to you by blood, but I still care about you very much." "Come on grandma," Naruto said, turning to her, "it was no big deal. It's just that those guys won't get off my…" he stopped when he saw the look Tsunade gave him.

"Uh, Tsunade," Sasuke said, trying to get the two of them out of an award moment, "can I get a refill on my drink." "Yes," Tsunade said, "I'll be right there, Sasuke."

Tsunade took one last look at Naruto, before saying, "look Naruto, I just don't want you to throw away your entire future." "What future," Naruto said to himself before heading into the kitchen.

_I underlined the prolog because I wanted you to know the difference between it and my notes. Hope you injoy the story. The next chapter is where the action begins. I'll try and post it soon._

**Imagaco**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Piece Planet**

_This is a story based off the movie 'Treasure Planet'. I don't own Naruto or One Piece, or Treasure Planet for that matter._

After the Boben's kitchen closed, Naruto sat on the roof to sort out his thoughts. "I don't know how manage it, Tsunade," Naruto heard Sasuke say thru the skylight next to him, "have you and your husband run a business, while raising a felon… excuse me, fellow like Naruto."

"_Manage_ it," Tsunade said, "I'm at the end of my rope, and Jiraiya is hardly any help at all." Naruto looked out at the land, not wanting to overhear this conversation… again. "But can you actually blame him," Sasuke asked. "No, I can't," Tsunade said, "I mean, look at his life. His mother died giving birth to him. And ever since his father left… well, you know how it's been. And you know how strong he is. I mean, he did his first jutsu when he was six. Yet, he fails in school, he constantly gets in trouble, and he never listens. I just don't know what to do."

Naruto stopped listening, trying to remember when Jiraiya said he would be back from his shopping trip. Suddenly, a small craft came down and crashed into the nearby port. Naruto, horrified by what happened, ran down to the docks.

When he was close enough, Naruto saw that the craft had a pirate insignia on its side. It was a skull with three red lines thru it, and two swords instead of bones. "Mister," Naruto said, banging on the door, "Hey mister, you alright?"

Suddenly, a hand slammed against the window of the door. Naruto backed up in shock. Then the door opened, and a man stepped out. The man had fire red hair, three scars down his left eye, and he was missing his left arm, but he was wearing a black cloak, so you could hardly tell.

"Are you alright," Naruto asked the man. Suddenly, the man grabbed Naruto's collar. "He's coming," the man said, "I can hear him. Springing and spronging like the devil himself." "Uuuhh… hit your head pretty hard, huh," Naruto said as the man went to his ship.

Then the man got a small box out of his ship. "He's after my chest," he said, "that fiendish straw hat." Then the man put said chest on his shoulders, before saying, "but he'll have to pry it from old 'Red Haired' Shanks' cold dead hand before I…" the shank started having a coughing fit. Then he coughed up blood.

"Oh, god," Naruto said, coming forth, "Here, give me your arm." Taking his kindness, shank's held out his hand. Grabbing his hand, Naruto lifted Shanks over his shoulder, then picked up the chest. "Granny's going to love this," Naruto said as he dragged Shanks to the Boben inn.

_Meanwhile…_

"Thanks for listening Sasuke," Tsunade said as she closed the blinds, "it helps." "It'll be ok," Sasuke said as got ready to leave, "you'll see." "You know," she said, opening a locket around her neck to look at a picture of a six year old Naruto, "I sometimes dream that, one day, I'll look up, and there he'll be, just like he was before his father left. A happy little boy, holding a new pet, and begging me to keep it." Then Sasuke opened the door, revealing a drenched Naruto holding a bleeding man over his shoulder (Shanks). "Um," Sasuke said, getting Tsunade's attention, "in the dream, was the pet dead?"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI," Tsunade screamed, "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS…" "Granny, he's hurt," Naruto interrupted, setting Shanks down, "bad." "My chest," Shanks said, reaching for it, "hand me my chest, kid." Naruto pushed the chest close enough for Shanks to reach it.

"He'll be coming soon," Shanks said, unlocking his chest, "and I don't have much time left." After Shanks finally opened the chest, he took out a small ball of cloth. Then he set the cloth in Naruto's hands. "Take it," he said, "and make sure they never get their hands on it." "Who," Naruto asked, "Who's after this?" then Shanks pulled Naruto down, bringing his mouth up to Naruto's ear. "The straw hat," Shanks said as he died, "Beware, the straw hat."

As Tsunade, Naruto, and Sasuke stood there, no sure what to do next, they began to hear a humming sound coming from outside. Naruto sneaked over to the window and opened a crack in the blinds. Through the crack, Naruto saw several dark figures walking over. And the one in front wore a straw hat.

"We have to go," Naruto said, grabbing Tsunade as he ran upstairs, "now." Sasuke reached down to open the door, but the doorknob was blasted off by a gun from the other side before he could touch it. "I believe I'm with him on this one," Sasuke said as he ran after them.

As the gun fire continued, some of the bullets strayed into the kitchen and hit the stove, lighting the kitchen on fire. Soon, the straw hat kicked down the door to see a dead Shanks on the ground.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Sasuke just opened the upstairs window above his carriage. "Daphne, Daphne," Sasuke call to his horse below, "Stay, don't move." "Where is it," one of the people with the straw hat shouted. "You idiots," the straw hat shouted, pointing upstairs, "try up there."

Naruto looked behind him, and saw the pirates (or whatever they were) coming closer. "Don't worry Tsunade," Sasuke told her as they climbed onto the window sill, "I'm called an expert genius, remember. On the count of three, we jump. One…" "THREE," Naruto said, pushing the both of them out the window.

Jumping out after them, Naruto landed in the carriage with Tsunade and Sasuke. "Yaw," Sasuke said, snapping the ranes. As they road off, Tsunade looked back to see the Boben inn burning like a giant bonfire.

Tsunade put her face in her hands. Naruto looked at the small cloth that Shanks had given him. 'How is this thing worth killing for,' he thought, unwrapping it. Naruto then saw that, beneath the cloth, was a small… well, it looked like a watch, only the part where the time-telling part should be was a small metal bubble.

'What is this,' he thought.

_Sorry if the stove lighting on fire from getting shot was a little to unreal, I just needed something to catch fire. I didn't think I did as well with this chapter as I could have, but I'll let you decide that. Please review (just so I know someone's reading this). Oh, and FYI, that 'was the pet dead' comment was __actually__ a deleted scene from Treasure Planet._

**Imagaco**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Piece Planet**

_Ok, I'm not getting any reviews for this, so I don't know if anyone's reading this. Please review. This is a story based off the movie 'Treasure Planet'. I don't own Naruto or One Piece, or Treasure Planet for that matter._

Back in Sasuke's house, Naruto stood next to Tsunade, who was sitting in a chair next to the fire. Jiraiya (who had heard what had happened, and came straight over to Sasuke's house) stood over Tsunade, putting a blanket over her.

Sasuke walked over with a hot cup of tea. "I just got off the phone with the ANBU," Sasuke said, handing Tsunade the tea, "Those horrid pirates have left without a trace." Then, feeling he must say it, Sasuke bent down to Tsunade and said, "I'm sorry Tsunade, but the old Boben inn has burned to the ground."

Naruto opened his mouth, but couldn't think of anything to say. Seeing this, Jiraiya asked him, without words, to let Tsunade be. "Well," Sasuke said as Naruto walked over to a nearby table, "there has been quite a bit of trouble over that odd looking wristwatch.

Naruto pick up the said watch and looked at it. He looked back at the others. Then, without thinking about it, Naruto started to turn the metal bulb like it was a safe dial, subconsciously putting his chakra into it as well. "It confuses me to no end," Sasuke said as Naruto did this, "It's unlike anything I've ever seen."

Suddenly, what looked like cracks appeared in the bulb. At first, Naruto thought he had broken it. Then he saw that the cracks didn't look like broken cracks; they looked like cracks made on propose. Naruto, trying to go with the flow, started to push the uncracked areas, still putting his chakra into it.

Sasuke, obvious to all this, continued with his explanation. "I can tell from my sharingan that it uses chakra, but even with my intellect, it would _years_ before I…" Suddenly, the cracks in the watch disappeared, and all the lights in the room went out. "Hey," Sasuke said.

Then, the metal bulb opened to revel what looked like a spinning compass dial hanging from the top of a clear glass dome. Suddenly, blue light came out of the dome, settling as images around the room. "It's… it's… it's a map," Sasuke said, looking around at the 3D map of the galaxy.

"And not just any kind of map," Sasuke continued, "this is a special holograph map called a Log Post." "Ha," Jiraiya said, putting his hands on his hips, "that's Naruto for you. You said it would take you years to figure it out, and he did it while you were talking."

"Hey, wait," Sasuke said, ignoring Jiraiya, and pointing at a small blue orb, "This is us. The planet Landfire." Sasuke touched the orb, and the whole map suddenly sifted. A line appeared from Landfire, going to many other spots on the map, almost like it was drawing a line to somewhere.

"Hey," Sasuke said, pointing to another planet, "there's the hot springs planet, planet Hinata." Then he pointed to a planet that was split in half. "The dead planet," Sasuke told them, "Towertwin." Then he pointed to yet another planet, and said, "And that's the planet that the half-demon hero lives. What's his name; Inu… something."

Then one final planet came into view. And this planet stood out from all the others (and not just because all the other planets were disappearing). "Wait," Sasuke said, seeing the planet, "This is… is…" "One Piece planet," Naruto said. "No," Jiraiya said, staring at the planet in disbelief. "That's One Piece planet," Naruto said, now even more sure of this fact then before.

It was round, with a small cloud cover. What little land one could see was indescribable. It had three rings going around it; a Saturn stile one going left diagonal, one made of large rocks going at a right diagonal, and the last one going vertical and looking like just a white line.

"Gold Roger's loot," Sasuke said in amazement, "the treasure of a thousand worlds? Do you know what this means?" "It means," Naruto said, "that all that gold is now only a boat ride away." "And whomever brings it back," Sasuke mused, "would hold an eternal place atop the pantheon of explorers. He would be able to experience real…"

Suddenly, the lights turned back on. "Whoa," Sasuke said in surprise, "what happened?" Naruto, who was holding the now closed Log Post, walked over to Tsunade and said, "Granny, this is it. The answer to all our problems." Tsunade signed and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto," she said, "how do we know this map is even real?" "A group of pirates killed a man, and nearly us, for it. That makes it real to me. Come on, don't you remember all the stories?" "And that's all they ever were," Tsunade told him, "stories."

"But I has to be real," Naruto told her, "there is too much proof for it to be otherwise. And with that treasure, we could rebuild the Boben, A HUNDRED TIMES OVER." Tsunade, see that she was losing control of the conversation, turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke," she asked, "would you please talk some sense into him for me?" "I'm sorry Naruto," Sasuke said, "but it completely insane. One cannot cross a great many worlds all by them self." Naruto sighed. "At last," Tsunade said, "we are hearing some sense." "Which is why _I_ will come with you," Sasuke told Naruto, grabbing a nearby bag to pack his stuff. "SASUKE," Tsunade screamed as Naruto perked up.

"First," Sasuke said to himself as he packed, "I'll barrow money for my personal funds. Then, I'll commission a ship; hire a captain and crew…" "You are not serious," Tsunade said, "are you?" Sasuke looked down at her from the top of a ladder for a bookshelf.

"Tsunade," Sasuke said, sliding down the ladder, "I my life I have wanted to go on an adventure, and here one is, screaming at me." Before Sasuke could pack anything more, or have Naruto help him, Tsunade pilled them both by the collars, and said, "That is it; I'll make sure you're both grounded."

After a moment of silence, Naruto looked at Tsunade. "Granny," he said to her, "I know I mess everything up. But this is my one chance, to set things right." Tsunade stared at Naruto with a sad look, like she wanted to say yes, but also say no at the same time.

"Tsunade," Jiraiya asked, "may I say something to you?" Tsunade walked over, and, as soon as Jiraiya was sure Naruto wouldn't overhear them, he said to her, "Look, you once told me yourself, you've tried everything to get him to stop making trouble. And there are worse punishments then a few character building months on a ship."

Tsunade thought on this for a second. "Are you saying this," she asked him, "because you just want him out of your hair for a little bit, or cause it's the right thing to do?" "Honestly," Jiraiya said, holding up her chin, "both. But more so on the 'it's the right thing' part."

Tsunade turned to Naruto. "Naruto," she said to him, "I just don't want to lose you." "You won't granny," Naruto said, smiling, "I'll even make you proud." "Well," Sasuke said after a while, "there we are." He walked over to the nearby window. "Naruto," he said, holding a hand out, "if all goes right, then tomorrow, we will be off to the Skyport."

_I don't know if you can tell this, but the planets motioned on the map are tributes. Planet Hinata, a tribute to 'Love Hina'; planet Towertwin, a tribute to the towers that were destroyed on 9/11; and the third one was a tribute to story 'Inuyasha'. I'm sorry for not saying that the thing was a Log Post sooner, but I thought that would be giving things away. Please review._

**Imagaco**


End file.
